


The Dress

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: Dax's Septiplier Works [3]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oneshot, Writer's Block, quick write, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Jack sees Mark's pumpkin carving video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for putting Labrador on hiatus. Written in about ten minutes. Short and not good... Sorry.

Jack often watched his friends' videos as long as they weren't gong to spoil a game he planned on playing. It was no secret he cared deeply for his friends and took an interest in their lives. With the different time zones and busy schedules it was sometimes the only interaction he had with them. Mark's new pumpkin carving video was the first one he saw so he clicked on it without actually paying much attention to the thumbnail.

The video began and Jack found himself much more aware of Mark than he could ever remember being. The Korean's shoulders especially held his attention. He knew Tyler was in the video too, but the other man didn't even come close to distracting the irishman from the way the false corset hugged his best friend's form. 

And then Mark just had to twirl. The back of the dress wasn't even closed up and Jack was treated to the sight of smooth, caramel-coloured skin that looked surprisingly delicate for how strong he knew Mark to be. Then, the twirling was done and Mark had planted a foot on the table to show off his knee-high stockings as well as about a half of his inner thigh.

_"Mine's just slightly sluttier~"_

"Oh fer the love of fockin' God." Jack muttered, dropping his face into his hands.

He clicked out of the video early, not wanting to deal with what it was doing to his brain any further. Flirting and joking aside, he'd never thought lewdly of his friend and he didn't want to start now. Especially not just because of a damned dress.

Too late, apparently.


End file.
